The Truth
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Diamond shows Platina how to play n ew game, so she runs off to find Pearl. She asked him to play and she finds out sometimes the truth hurts. Oneshot-Haughtyshipping.  Summary Stinks


**Platina's POV**

"**I don't understand Dia. How do you play 'Truth'?" Diamond asked me if I wanted to play a game with him. I don't usually play games but I was so bored. My fifteenth birthday was yesterday and I had a whole reunion with all my friends and family. And now…I was bored and I would do anything to have a little entertainment. **

**Diamond smiled at me. "Well, you ask somebody a question and they have to be one-hundred percent truthful. They have to promise to be truthful, in fact!"**

"**Hmm… I think I understand! Thanks Dia!" Then I ran off with the most wonderful idea! I would play this game with Pearl and find out if he likes me! I hoped he did.**

**I found Pearl training his new pokemon, Weepinbell. I thought it was the most **_**repulsive**_** creature I had ever laid eyes on. But, when Pearl was training him, it was almost impressive.**

"**Hey Pearl! Peearrll!" I yelled his name and waved my hand in front of him! But that might have been a mistake, because as soon as I did I regretted it. I kinda scared Pearl and he fell onto his Weepinbell and it started attacking him.**

"**Ah! Pearl! Are you okay?" I yelled as he was trying to escape the grasps of his new pokemon. I could just picture him in there, in that Weepinbell's mouth, thinking of all the ways he could fine me, and how much he would. Made me blush for some weird reason. But soon the blush wasn't my only problem.**

"**I don't know Platina! Do I look okay? Because I cant really tell while **_**im being attacked by my Weepinbell!"**_ I was used to sarcasm, but not from Pearl so had to think of a way to help him. Hmm…

"I'm going to get you out of there Pearl! I promise!" I shouted getting out my pokeball. I hoped this worked because If I didn't…Pearl was going to be mad, even madder than he probably is now. "Go! Prinplup!"

My pokemon came out of its ball and I think it could tell something was wrong because it looked ready to fight. "Prinplup! Use peck on Weepinbell…and don't hit Pearl okay?" I crossed my finger even though I didn't believe in luck, but luck is all I had at the moment as I watched my pokemon attack Pearl's.

Thank Arceus my plan worked because soon Pearl called his pokemon back and wiped the Weepinbell goo of his forehead, and he wasn't even giving me the silent treatment!

"Platina…" he started impatiently… "Is there a _reason _you distracted me from my training?" I didn't want to tell Pearl it was all so he could play a _game_ with me but…Lying was not the classy thing to do. I did not want to lie to him.

"Well…Dia taught me a new game and I thought…maybe we could…play it…" He looked at me as if there was supposed to be more, but there wasn't. "Look Pearl, how about I just leave! I'm really sorry I made your pokemon attack you, honest! I can go play the game with Dia!" That isn't what I wanted to do. I considered Dia as a friend, and a friend only. I didn't want to havta answer him if he asked me if I was inlove with him, because I didn't wanna hurt him. He was one of my best friends and…I knew that he had feelings for me, I couldn't just tell him I like Pearl. I might loose a friend…

I began to walk away when Pearl stopped me. "Platina wait, you came all this way, got me attacked by a Weepinbell, and saved me, and I don't think it would be fair if I just told you no. So…What are we playing exactly?

Inside I shrieked in excitement, while on the outside I stayed totally calm. "We are going to play a game called 'Truth'. Its were you get to ask _anything_ and the other person has to answer it truthfully after promising to answer truthfully."

He thought a moment before speaking. "Yeah, okay. I promise to tell nothing but the truth. And you?" he looked into my eyes. I was happy and I already knew what to ask. "I promise" I nodded back at him.

"You first." He gestured to me. So I pretended to think of a question even though I didn't need to. I didn't want to seem to forward. So I acted like an idea popped into my head and spoke. "Name five things you would describe me as." I playfully commanded.

"One." I said with a smile.

He gave it some thought then gave me a look. "You're selfish. Its like the world revolves around you and your pokemon and nobody else matters unless your life is perfect. Everybody always has to stop what there doing when your around so they can wish your every command." He looked down.

That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. It almost hurt my feelings, but I was used to people calling me selfish. I wouldn't let it get to me, especially coming from one of my best friends.

So this time I spoke again, but not _as_ happily. "Two."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a brat and a pest, just because your from a rich family makes you automatically better than everybody else. You cant even introduce yourself instead you make them call you other names because you don't think there good enough to know your name."

Atleast he's being honest…I thought to myself, a smudge of hurt coming from my chest. I almost didn't want him to go on but…it was to late now. "Th-three…"

He scoffed. "You're a _horrible _Listener. Why cant you take some time to listen to other peoples problems besides your own huh? Its like nothing else it important to you _unless_ its about_ you_, Platina. You get bored after to listening to anybody else, except if your in the story _or_ it involves your family. You act as if you're the only person with an exciting life."

I put my head down. Did he really think all of this? Was I that awful to be around? How could _I_ let myself think _he_ might like me. All my hopes were crushed. What was the point of playing anymore. I couldn't bear to hear another word he had to say, but we were only at three…I hated this. Why did Dia have to bring up the stupid idea anyway?

_Because he wanted to play with you…_ I heard the back of my mind say. Well I didn't care. I wanted to play with Pearl.

_See, you are selfish Platina. Everything does have to be about you. Diamond is your friend and you left him standing there alone. You selfish brat. You don't deserve friends like these. All you do is use them. All you do is slave them over you. You take __**advantage**__ over them. You're a witch Platina. Under that innocent face of your, under those eyes…__**is a selfish, rude, evil… **__demon._

"NO! Im not a demon! Shut up! You don't know anything! Your just…my…" Soon I became dizzy…My knee's became week and I couldn't hear a thing. Every thing became blank. The last thing I felt was somebody catching me…as I whispered "_mind"_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room, in a hospital bed. "Where am…" My head started to hurt and I moaned. I was surrounded my a bunch of machines. My eyes were still fuzzy and I didn't know why. The last thing I remember was the warmth of arms as I fell.

I looked around the room only to find somebody sleeping on a chair about 4 feet away from the bed. They looked so peaceful. I smiled to myself before my memory came back to alittle, making me close my eyes and start to cry.

Because is was _Pearl_ sitting there.

I started remembering everything he said, all those painful things he said to me. I should've hated him right now but I just…_couldn't._ I loved him to much to hate him. So instead of hating him, I _cried._ Sobbed actually.

After everything he said, he still had to slave over me, even without me knowing it. I knew it was _him _that caught me. He probably had to carry me back to the house. And now…he was forced to stay with me. I was such an awful friend. Maybe that person in the back of my mind was right…

I didn't notice Pearl waking up until he said my name. "Platina? Why- why are you crying." Oh no. Now I had woken him up from his nap. "Im sorry… I shouldn't have-" but I stopped talking because he yawned and suddenly, after rubbing his eyes, they grew big. "Pl-platina? Platina? Oh my Arceus! Y-your awake!" Pearl ran to the door and shouted, "Everybody! She's awake! She's _actually _awake! Come quick!"

So many people rushed to the door, my family, and Diamond. "Hi Diamond." I smiled at him. Even though I didn't feel the same way for Dia I did for Pearl. That didn't mean Pearl was the only person I loved. Because I loved everybody in this room. They were all my life, and I was grateful to have them.

"Platina! We were so worried about you! You were asleep for five days! The doctor said the there was on a 30 percent chance of you living, we were all so certain you wouldn't make it. We haven't left the building!" Dia told me.

"Five days? Really? What happened?" I couldn't believe my ears. It only felt like I was asleep for a few hours, not _days._"

Pearl walked up. Every inch closer he got to me, the more I wanted to go back to sleep so I could dream. Then he started to talk and it was even harder. I closed my eyes, hoping to imagine somebody else talking, but it was hopeless. "Platina, you fainted right in front of me. I carried you back to the house and you were rushed to the hospital. Doctor said your heart gave out!"

Pearl was interrupted because a nurse walked in. "Excuse me, one person at a time please." I didn't want anybody to leave, but those were the rules.

I was pained when Pearl was the one who got to stay. He started rubbing his forehead, as if he had a headache. "Platina, promise me you wont ever scare me like that again. I was worried sick about you, ya know."

I looked away from him. "Hard to believe you actually cared whether or not I died…" I wanted to cry again but, I wanted to be strong. I _needed_ to be strong.

I wasn't looking at him so I have no idea what his facial expression was, but the way he spoke showed me he was upset. "What? Platina? How could you say that?" As if he didn't know. Oh well.

"You said I was a selfish brat, remember. Why would you care what happened to a selfish brat?" I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. For the first time, I wished it was Dia with me instead.

"Hey, we never did finish are game did we? How about we finish it here?" How dare he say that? Hasn't he caused me enough pain? Did he _want_ to put me in therapy?

"Honestly Pearl, I'm not in the mood for any games at the moment." I said bitterly. I should have just kicked him out. Just because I'm inlove with the person doesn't mean I cant want to physically break him.

"Oh c'mon Platina! I think you might want to hear this." He walked over to me. And I turned back over to face him. He was _actually_ serious. He had that look on his face saying so. He was wearing that smile of his, the first thing I notice every time I look at his face. I loved his smile, but right now, I didn't. Because it meant he was serious.

I stayed silent for a minute, considering what to say. I was having an actual debate in my head. I could either say '_I don't wanna play any games with you, you're a heartbreaking jerk!'_ or I could put it another way. '_I said no, Pearl.'_ I decided to take another approach, only because I was desperate to hear what he had to say.

"Four" was all I said. I know it was a mistake, giving in like that, but how could I not? It _was_ Pearl after all, so give me a break.

He grinned, realizing he won. "Well, how can I put this." Oh great, here comes the sobbing. "You are one of my best friends." Wait, what? Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. "And you do have good in your heart, more than you know. You just don't you it Platina." That made me smile.

"There's your smile. I was getting scared you would never smile again, for a second." Then something changed about him, it was like his silly playful attitude changed, he was serious again, but it was different. It was a good different.

He came closer to me and held my hand, I could have sworn he blushed but, I was probably imagining things.

But I didn't imagine what happened next. He swooped down and _kissed_ me. I had no idea he was going to wither because he came down so fast. Thankfully, it took longer for him to go back up, he was just kissing me and I had no idea how to respond. I guess I was in shock. I stopped breathing entirely, which was probably a bad idea because a machine started beeping, causing the kiss to end, sadly.

After I started breathing again the machine stopped and I laughed, smiled, all the things to show I was happy, _really_ happy. "Five…" I said after having a happy sigh girls have after there very first kiss.

He then looked in my eyes and I looked into his. "I love you."

**Was it to mushy gushy? IDK, if you liked it you should thank UltraWonderBoy for giving me the idea to do a haughty shipping story. Anyway…Bye. R&R please.**


End file.
